Red Circle Triad
Red Circle Triad (commonly referred to as Triad) is an element of the Chinese mafia dealing in human trafficking. Season One While speaking with Victor Han's widow, Nikita says that Victor was trying to take down the Red Circle Triad and that she was sent in to kill him. Later in the Fashion District of Manhattan, Nikita poses as Roxanne Barnes and talks to Tanya Wiles, a fashion designer. Nikita shows pictures of dead bodies and says that all of Tanya's clothing is being made in sweat shops. Nikita says that she works with the Red Circle Triad and demands that Tanya give up the address. Michael buys a hot dog on the streets of Manhattan and waits outside a place called Club 107. Birkhoff tells him over his earpiece that it's a Red Circle Triad hangout. Birkhoff tells him that he has eyes and ears on the inside. The Triad boss comes in with a factory worker and says that the shipment is destroyed. He is upset. Birkhoff finds out that the worker had a tracker on him and that is how Nikita is going to find the Triads. Nikita waits outside the Triad Headquarters and spots Michael there, too. The leader of the headquarters in New York is talking to the leader of the Triads in Hong Kong. Nikita sneaks up behind the guy and knocks him unconscious. She finds out that Victor is very much alive and well. She realizes he is the leader of Triad. He says that he made a deal with Percy, so Division faked his death on an order from Red Circle Triad. Nikita is about to leave, but Michael is there behind a glass wall. The glass is bullet-proof and Nikita says that Victor is the double-agent for the Triad. She says she was just going to take down the Triad's "man in New York", but then she found out Victor Han is their boss. Michael is shocked to hear this. Nikita is shocked to see that Michael didn't know. Then she says, "Of course you don't know. You never asked," she says. "You probably don't even know why he was a target." Michael lowers his gun and seems to be having a hard time processing this. Nikita explains he was a double agent for the Triads and now he's gotten a promotion, thanks to Percy. As Triad men pound on the door, Nikita makes her escape, leaving Michael to stew in his disillusionment. Michael storms into Percy's office demanding Victor's location in Hong Kong. Percy realizes Michael's been talking to Nikita. "'How could Percy do such a thing, Michael?'" he asks, guessing Nikita's words. Michael gives Percy the benefit of the doubt. Percy explains that the US government came to him when a Triad double-agent was found to have worked his way through Homeland Security. Percy reminds him this was soon after 9/11. "Do you have any idea what would have happened if that information had gone public?" "It would destroy their agency," Michael says with understanding. Percy kept him alive to avoid problems with the Triads. Michael wants assurance that Percy didn't take money from the Triads, but Percy just tells him to get to Hong Kong. Later, Percy watches a news broadcast about Victor's arrest. He's on the phone, trying to calm his Triad client, but it doesn't seem to be working very well. In Hong Kong, Nikita manages to capture Victor and drop him on the police's doorstep. Later, Percy watches a news broadcast about Victor's arrest. He's on the phone, trying to calm his Triad client, but it doesn't seem to be going well. Category:Organizations